


There's A First Time For Everything

by hiidee



Series: Adventure Time! With Hide the ghoul and Ken the Human [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Ghoul Hide is a charmer, Ghoul Nagachika Hideyoshi, Ghoul!Hide and Kaneki go on their first date, Human Kaneki Ken, Idiots in Love, Kaneki dresses himself up and is super confident, Kaneki eats cheesecake, Kaneki is a nervous wreck, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki Ken, Let these boys be happy :), M/M, Theyre so cute I swear, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hidekane, i just really love them okay, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: Ghoul!Hide and Human! Kaneki go out of their first date, their both nervous but at the end of the day they know it will be alright.





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much, and i'm sure this is the most I've written ever.
> 
> More Notes at the end.

Pale and slightly shaky hands reached into the small plastic bag on the floor, dumping the items contained in the process. Scattered on the floor was a small black curling iron, a small tube of concealer and red chap-stick. 

These hands belonged to Kaneki Ken.

Kaneki had just gotten back from the store after leaving Hide’s arms at the nearby convenience store. He had been shaky since him and Hide had begun dating a while back, but today put the icing on the cake for being nervous.

They were walking home together in silence at the time, just enjoying being together. Kaneki knew Hide was slightly upset that Kaneki’s book had gotten destroyed by another peer at school, so the noirette decided to try and cheer up his lover. Kaneki reached out and gently entwined their fingers together, squeezing the hand gently. He looked up to see the blonde gazing at him, and upon seeing it he gave a cute small smile.

“It's not your fault Hide.”

“That was one of your favorite books and it got ruined! I swear i’ll make him pay-”

“That’s okay, I’m a ‘qualified nerd’ remember? I have the hardcover copy at home. Its fine I promise, no need to worry.”

He felt the ghouls arm slide around his neck in a half-hug motion and his soft lips kiss one of his cheeks. Kaneki felt himself get slightly pink as a laugh erupted from the blonde haired ghoul.

“Your the cutest boy ever! I swear I’m the luckiest ghoul ever to exist, just look at you all prepared if one of your little novels were destroyed,” Hide began to pinch a chubby cheek, and Kaneki made an attempt to move just to be unsuccessful during the process.

“Just how awesomely cute is that! Just know I’ll buy you another paperback to fit your collection again, in exchange for some kisses of course.”

“Hide please!”

“Alright alright, I'll stop teasing.”

Kaneki then pulled Hide from the half hug and making it a full one as they got to the convenience store by his house. He didn’t want Hide to leave him so soon, but the ghoul had told him that he had to do some “ghoul business”, which the raven had assumed was finding a small meal. He respected Hide’s ghoul life and knew the blonde didn’t like eating in Kaneki's actual presence or even bringing out his Kagune (he had only seen the bikaku once or twice very briefly) in front of him. He assumed Hide was still embarrassed, or was trying to keep Kaneki oblivious of ghoul nature in order to “spare his innocence”.

He finally let go and held on to Hide’s hand a bit.

“Please be safe tonight and call me if you need me to help you do anything-“

“Honey Bunny please, the only thing you can do is kiss me unconditionally in the night-“

“Hide I’m serious!”

He gave the ghoul an attempted stern look and gripped tighter on his hands. The ghoul sighed and smiled at him before talking again.

“I promise to be safe tonight. No fights, no CCG ambushes, no nothing. I will even call you when I’m home. There, better?”

Kaneki smiled again, clearly satisfied with his answer. He inwardly frowned when Hide let go of his hands and giving Kaneki one more kiss to his forehead, before turning around and preparing to leave. But before the blonde left, he had said something.

“Oh, and get dressed early tomorrow okay? I want to take you somewhere… considering we never went on our official first date yet. Be ready by 12, I’ll come get you from your house. See you tomorrow baby!”

Kaneki couldn’t get a word back in as he ferociously blushed, and the blonde took off towards one of the dark alleyways, and setting off to whatever destination he had in mind.

Kaneki smacked his hands against his face in frustration as he realized Hide just told him to get ready tomorrow for a date. What do you wear to dates for crying out loud!? He inwardly screamed at himself to not panic as he thought for a few seconds.

‘ A date? What are we going to do? Where are we gonna go? How should I look?’ 

Kaneki then pondered some more as he decided to walk into the store. He had thought he had looked bland. He knew Hide didn’t care that the raven was more dark than light, but this was a date! Was there a specific way to dress for dates? Was it mandatory for him to dress himself up? 

Kaneki didn’t know, but he knew he wanted to look presentable for his first date, and prove to Hide he had style.

Kaneki strolled over to the beauty aisle in the store. The raven knew he wanted to look as good as possible for the next day, and he had some thoughts on how he wanted to look and feel. He had seen some men's makeup tutorials before and even some for hair. He then remembered when Hide had complimented him the day his hair had a frizzy-curly look. He decided to do something similar. Kaneki’s eyes scanned the shelves before seeing a small curling iron and picking it up. He then saw the makeup on a different shelf. He looked at the tubes individually before finding some concealer fitted for his skin tone. He contemplated for a few seconds before buying it, before telling himself that his under eye bags were ‘too out there’ and decided to keep it. He then decided that these two items were the only things he needed from the store other than some more chap-stick, which he would get at the counter. The noirette quickly made it to the cashier, a middle aged woman with a nice smile presented on her face.

“Is that all for today's purchase young man?”

Kaneki fidgeted and placed the items on the counter, also adding the nearest chap-stick (which looked like lip tint) there as well .

“Yes please, thank you.”

The woman rung up everything and gave him an exact total of 13 dollars. He rummaged through his pocket and gave her the money.

“Alright sweetie you’re all set, have a good night!”

The woman smiled at him and handed him his items in a bag before giving a small wave.

“Thanks, you too.”

With that Kaneki walked out and sped walked around the corner to his house and immediately went to his room. He decided to try not to ponder about his date, and stripped down to his boxers and throwing on one of Hide’s old sweaters that was left after a sleepover. He crawled under his covers and checked his phone. No calls from Hide still, but he had received a text.

From: Hide ♡

sorry no calls like you asked bby i got distracted, but i'm okay so please don't worry tonight instead get some sleep for our date tomorrow :) I love you angel rest good you deserve it.

Kaneki smiled and replied quickly, before cuddling himself in the sheets and the slightly overly big sweater that still lingered with Hide’s scent.

To: Hide ♡

I love you too, goodnight and see you tomorrow.

After that he drifted to sleep peacefully, dreaming positively of tomorrow's date to hopefully gain confidence..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hideyoshi Nagachika was brilliant when it came to pleasing others, specifically his boyfriend of nearly a month. Kaneki Ken was his boyfriend and typically the easiest for him to please.

So why was he so nervous right now?

He walked up the stairs to his lovers apartment, taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. His mind was screaming at him to abort the date all together, but his heart was telling him to stay and go through with it, to show the boy just behind the door that he was a more than acceptable boyfriend. Instead of grabbing his usual spare key that was made for him to enter, Hide knocked on the door. He wanted to seem polite, not annoying and reckless like he usually felt. 

Today had to be perfect, and be the proof that he could be just as good of a boyfriend as anyone else.

He heard a muffled “Coming!” from behind the door that belonged to his angel and felt his heart start to race. The racing ceased when he saw the door slowly opened, revealing his date.

On second thought, his heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest. HIde could feel his face darkening to a reddish hue upon seeing Kaneki, who stood there looking just as nervous. 

Kaneki was fucking hot.

The noirette male was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve hat hung loosely over his shoulders and his small hands, exposing his well rounded and pale shoulders. A pair of skinny jeans hugged his light curves and thighs, showing off his figure in a way that made Hide want drool. Lastly, a pair of old black shoes that he had been seen wearing before were snug on his feet. His hair also looked slightly floofy, his fringe curling around the round shaped face. His lips were rosier than before, and hide would slightly see the makeup smudged on his face.

Hide was stunned at the new look, and it was definitely in a good way.

“Kaneki.. You look…”

“Does it look bad? Sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“No no… you look so good right now..”

Hide smiled at Kaneki who had a rosy color added to his cheeks from the blush forming on his face. He also saw the smile the boy had rocked, and god it was beautiful. Kaneki walked out of the house, closing the door and gently grabbed Hide’s hand and seemingly the blonde’s arm as well. 

“Ready for our date honey bunny?”

“Y-yeah, just lead the way.”

The boys then walked down the stairs and started walking to their first destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

If Kaneki said felt so nervous he wanted to throw up, he would literally mean it.

It was stressful for him that morning, going through his entire wardrobe to pick that entire outfit. He almost burned his ear while doing his hair, and he had forgotten to buy a makeup sponge for applying the concealer. He used his fingers instead, coming out with the same desired look. He was happy that Hide had complimented him and noticed the big change in his appearance. He wanted to show himself off today (not that e would let Hide know), and it worked. He felt pride in his new look (he wanted to thank all of the youtube videos for the help) and felt like a presentable boyfriend for once. Kaneki looked up at Hide, continuing to hang on his arm.

“So um.. Where are we going.. For the d-date I mean..”

Kaneki flushed more when the ghoul placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Your so freakin’ cute y’know? I haven’t heard that cute stutter in ages. Oh, and look ahead to find out, because we’re here!”

Kaneki looked ahead, eyes widening slightly. He smiled, facing his favorite restaurant. He felt the ghoul let out a deep breath he silently holding.

“Why take me to the Cheesecake Factory when you can’t eat it? You don’t have to-“

“Because I want to! It doesn’t matter if I technically can’t eat it, because I’ll just watch and ‘share’ with you. Plus they have a new cheesecake here that I thought would’ve interested you. I know how much you like these types of things. Is it okay?” 

Kaneki let out a giggle as he playfully smacked the ghouls arm, getting a laugh from him as well. 

“Thank you Hide.. Let’s go inside yeah?”

He saw the ghoul nod, and didn’t realize himself dragging them both towards the building. He was excited.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Hide watched Kaneki devour the cheesecake happily. There was a new flavor that he new his human would have loved, 'Chocolate Tuxedo Cream Cheesecake'. 

He was right about his assumption that Kaneki would like it.

He didn’t enjoy the smell of all of the foods and sweets around him, but seeing Kaneki smiling and talking made him forget about the entire ordeal. He snorted slightly when he noticed the noirette had some of the whipped cream from the cake on his nose. He quickly wiped it off with his thumb, and let out a laugh at Kaneki’s expression.

“H-Hide you-“

“Ha! Don’t worry about it, I simply did you a favor. It was super cute.”

“Thanks..”

“What kind of date would I be if I couldn’t even-“

“Hide!”

“Alright alright, I’m done. It was really adorable though.”

He watched as Kaneki quickly finished his last bite and wiped his hands and mouth with the napkin provided. He then faced the ghoul and gave a warm smile.

“Thank you.” 

The raven grabbed the blondes hand and gently squeezed it.

“N-No problem! Um, ready to go to the next stop?” 

Kaneki nodded and got up from his seat. Hide had already paid for the bill before hand, so they were free to leave.

Hide awkwardly slid his arm around Kaneki’s waist, and then they were out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The walk on the way back from the Cheesecake Factory was a quiet one. The ghoul and the human enjoyed the peaceful silence in each others presence. 

Hide had suggested that they go to Hide’s apartment, since he claimed he had a surprise for Kaneki there. There noirette happily agreed, he just wanted to be with Hide.

They arrived to the apartment quickly, Hide opening the door and letting Kaneki walk in first.

“Holding the door now? Who are you and where have you put my Hide?”

“I can be a gentleman too dork!”

Kaneki giggles at the blondes response and sat down on the couch. He realized that the ghouls apartment was unusually clean, as if he had planned something big. Kaneki watched as Hide closed the front door and set his jacket down beside him. The blonde seemed fidgety, as if he was nervous. That was something Kaneki hadn’t seen often, so he began to get worried.

“Hide?”

The blonde was turning the corner to the hallway, so he had turned to face him.

“Yeah?”

“Is something wrong? You seem… nervous.”

“Sorry, I’m just excited to give you your gift.. I’m getting it now so…”

“Sorry, go do what you were doing.. You know I’m just a natural worrywart heh.”

Kaneki anxiously smiled at Hide as he turned the hallway. He was then all alone, and he was even more nervous than before.

What could Hide be giving him that was such a big deal?

Kaneki started to pick at his nails anxiously, and tried to think more positively. 

He abruptly stopped as Hide came from the back and sat by him. The blonde had a small box in his hand, and was lightly blushing with a soft smile on his face. Kaneki was getting ready to talk, but was interrupted by Hide talking himself. He sounded strained, but like he was getting things off of his chest.

“I know that I can be overwhelming at times.. and I can get annoying, but even if I am pretty crappy you still like being around me. You even accepted me for being some monster.. and after that I felt like I wanted to be with you forever. You could be with anybody else, but you are always here for me. I want to let you know how much that means to me by giving you this. It’s not a proposal yet.. but it’s something of a promise ring.”

Kaneki felt his eyes widen with happy tears (he wished he wasn’t such a softie when it came to these things) as he realized that inside the box was a ring.

Hide opened the box and revealed it. 

The ring was a bit thin, and a matte black color. Kaneki realized it was a perfect size for his pinky finger. He felt the hot tears leak onto his face and he threw himself at the ghoul, throwing himself in a tight hug. He felt the blonde hug him back, and he tried to form words through the tears but they didn’t come out at Hide pulled back and grabbed Kaneki’s hand, slipping the ring on his pinky finger.

“It’s cute on you.”

“T-hank you Hide, I'm glad I mean so much to you.. Because I feel the same way.”

Kaneki smiled as he gave Hide a quick peck on the lips.

“Want to go watch movies in the room? You can spend the night here and use one of my shirts tonight.”

Kaneki nodded and allowed himself to be led into Hide’s room. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

The boys laid sprawled on Hide’s bed, panting and looking at each other. 

Hide had switched to a pair of green basketball shorts and a white t-shirt, and Kaneki in his boxers and one of Hide’s yellow hoodies.

The pillow fight they had was intense, and brought out the demons in the both of them. Kaneki moved himself and burrowed into Hide’s chest, and talked in a muffled voice.

“You cheated, so technically I win.”

Hide patted the noirettes back, laughing while still trying to catch his breath. He knew Kaneki liked feeling accomplished, so he let the boy talk. It made him happy when his angel was happy.

“Since you won I guess that I have to do whatever you say now right baby?”

“Mhm, now cuddle me or else I’ll beat you up again.”

“As you wish your highness.”

Hide pulled the covers over their bodies and wrapped his arm around Kaneki’s waist in a protective yet caring fashion. He looked down to see that Kaneki was falling asleep, the noirette trying to keep his eyes open but failing. The ghoul let out a small chuckle and began to rub circles into Kaneki’s back until he fell asleep completely. Once he did, he gave a kiss to the boys forehead, and drifted into his own slumber.

Beknown to both boys, they were dreaming of each other, and in both dreams they had a happy ending together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been meaning to post this for about a week but school had been consuming me, and I get so exhausted when I get home that I just nap so I don't pass out heh, so I apologize for the wait! It's also kind of hard with no Beta or second opinion, so things were changing and going. I hope to update hopefully this weekend, with either the first chapter of a multific I have in progress or a quick smut? Either way I will be posting soon, and once again sorry for the inactivity (for those who care lol), I will hopefully have more KaneHide food for everyone soon :) I hope you guys understand! 
> 
> \- Lee


End file.
